


Eighty-Two Lines

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a reporter struggling with his latest article.  Arthur provides him with the inspiration to get things going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty-Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babymule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymule/gifts).



"Fuck it. It's not coming."

"You said 'coming'."

"You're not helping," Merlin spat, slamming his laptop closed. In two point three seconds he looked up and into Arthur's eyes sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault the words won't come."

"You s-"

"And yes, I said 'come'. I know."

Arthur, just home from work, sat in a large, plush armchair across from him, and grinned. "It's alright. I wish I could help somehow. Since I can't, I just offer cheap jokes." He reached for one of the gourmet cupcakes he'd brought home from the bakery on the corner. "Come on, you should treat yourself, just for a moment, yeah? You work so hard, Merlin. You'll get there." 

Merlin put his head in his hands. "I can't eat. Thank you, though. This article is due in the morning and I've never felt so uninspired in my fucking life." In a fit of desperation he took a deep breath and opened his laptop again, closing his eyes as he struggled to close out everything around him and focus on nothing but the local political scene and the allegations of corruption involving a local council member.

He'd noticed that Arthur had went quiet in the last few moments he'd spent deep in thought. Some partner I am, he mused, he comes home from a stressful job, tries to lift me up when I need it most and I brush him off. Merlin opened his eyes to offer yet another apology, but once he did, they promptly bugged out of his head.

Arthur was still sitting in the armchair. Unlike before, however, he was dressed only in his sleek black trousers. His crisp, white dress shirt lay in a puddle on the floor, his tie on his lap. His bare feet were resting casually on the coffee table between them. Somehow, his hair gorgeously mussed as though he'd just been freshly fucked.

"Hey," he grinned wickedly. 

The thing that promptly sent Merlin into a state of shock, though, was the fact that Arthur was wearing icing on his upper body.

"Sweet Jesus," Merlin whispered. 

The cupcakes in question were Merlin's favorite, red velvet, topped with thick cream cheese icing. Apparently while Merlin had been chasing down inspiration for his article these past few minutes, Arthur acted on a bit of inspiration of his own. He had applied dots of the sweet, sticky substance everywhere. Three smears could be found on his bottom lip, along with a trail of dots down his jawline, leading to one collarbone, which was coated with dabs of it. Further investigation revealed that one nipple was covered with icing, the other simply framed with it. 

"You... you got some on you," Merlin mumbled, his cock stirring in his jeans when he noticed that Arthur had even applied some of it to his happy trail. Merlin swallowed. 

Arthur looked down. "Oh, this?"

Merlin nodded, eyes fixated on one sweet, inviting collarbone. 

"Ohhhh. That. Well, I have a proposal." Arthur deliberately swiped one finger through the remnants of icing on his cupcake, then slowly sucked it away. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah," Merlin squeaked.

"It's seven pm now." Arthur stood and stretched, Merlin's eyes glued to his upper arms. "I'll give you two hours and then I'll check in on your progress. For every line you write, you earn a kiss. If the article gets finished by then," he stared at Merlin pointedly, "you get to lick me clean." 

Terms laid out, he left the room, Merlin stretching his neck to get a continuous view of Arthur's arse as he walked away. He fell back into his chair, mouth hung open at what he'd just seen and heard. The gears in his brain turned, shifting from despair to arousal to something else; he blinked once, twice, three times... and smiled widely.

He reached for his laptop. 

By half past eight he practically sprinted into the bedroom, proof of his progress at his side. Arthur, who was propped up on pillows reading in their bed, smiled at the sight of Merlin's entrance. He put his book aside and sat up. "How's my star reporter?"

Without a word, Merlin presented Arthur with his finished product. Arthur leaned over the screen and squinted, reading the document's statistics until he found the number he was looking for. He raised one eyebrow. "Damn, Merlin." He grinned. "That's my boy. I knew you could do it." 

Merlin carefully saved his article, putting his computer aside. He climbed onto the bed and into Arthur's lap. Arthur linked his arms around Merlin's neck, Merlin leaning in closely. 

"So."

"So," Arthur whispered. "Eighty two lines, yeah?"

Merlin nodded. "Eighty. Two. Lines. Are you regretting your earlier proposal now?"

"Never."

"Good. Pucker up, you master-"

"-baiter?" Arthur interrupted.

This earned him a punch to the arm, both of them laughing. They wasted no more time, instead content to start indulging in their kisses. They kissed until they were breathless from it. They kissed until their lips were swollen.

Kiss #22:

Merlin bit down on Arthur's collarbone, Arthur's hands carding through Merlin's hair. He pulled it, Merlin hissing as he nibbled a trail back to Arthur's lips, Arthur opening to him eagerly, their tongues mingling together. This particular kiss was tender, in spite of its urgency.

It wasn't enough.

Kiss #39:

"Mother _fuck_ , Merlin."

Arthur arched his back with a cry in the instant Merlin's lips latched onto his nipple, sucking the nub into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth, the sweetness of the icing contrasting with the savory flavor of Arthur's skin. Arthur was having trouble focusing on anything but the pleasure coursing through his body - yet he was determined to get Merlin out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

Kiss #46:

Merlin groaned, panting against Arthur's lips for yet another kiss. He pulled back, looking down between their bodies, where Arthur had them both in hand, jerking painfully slowly. Merlin was consumed; he felt as though every inch of his body was aflame. He licked the last remnants of icing from Arthur's neck and upper body, his hips beginning to buck madly. 

Kiss #57:

He'd told himself that when it came to the icing along Arthur's happy trail, he would take his time and savor it properly. Sometimes, though, the best laid plans don't always see the light of day, especially when there are other things that one could be doing with ones mouth. 

Merlin placed a moist, sucking kiss against Arthur's cockhead, Arthur cursing when Merlin took him in even deeper. 

Kiss #61:

Merlin pressed forward, both of them gasping when their bodies melded together. Arthur pulled Merlin down for a messy kiss just as Merlin started moving his hips, Arthur's legs locked firmly around Merlin's back. For each thrust, Merlin placed a kiss against Arthur's brow, his cheek, his lips. These kisses were reverent in nature, each one a small benediction.

Kiss #79:

It probably didn't count as a traditional kiss. Shared at the point of orgasm, it was more a messy meeting of open mouths crying out simultaneously than a proper kiss. That didn't stop them from trying as they rode it out together, their hips bucking in search of that final tremor of pleasure. 

Kiss #82:

Arthur turned onto his side and smiled sleepily at an already snoring Merlin. He was, no doubt, exhausted after the performance he'd just turned in. He'd been so sleepy that he'd not been able to stay awake for his final kiss - but that wasn't going to stop Arthur from giving it to him. He pulled Merlin into his arms and smoothed the thick hair back from his brow, staring at this man who he loved more than his own life. 

Gently, he kissed Merlin's temple. 

Just as he was slipping into sleep, he heard Merlin mumbling something about cupcakes. 

He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
